Charlotte Family
|occupation = |leader = |extra1title = Matriarch |extra1 = Charlotte Linlin |status = Extant }} The Charlotte Family is the family of Charlotte Linlin of the Yonko. Members The family consists of Charlotte Linlin and her 84 children (39 daughters and 45 sons), as well as at least one deceased child. Big Mom has taken 43 husbands, and some of her children have children of their own. The family is the foundation of the Big Mom Pirates, and Linlin herself continues to marry off her children to powerful allies in order to bolster her crew's strength. Although they appear to be a family, Linlin shows little concern for her children, as she forces them to marry others without taking their personal choices into consideration. According to Pudding, Big Mom is willing to show leniency towards her children, as she will not harm her offspring for any recalcitrant behavior. However, when Big Mom's anomalous eating disorder acts up, she has been shown unknowingly committing filicide. Furthermore, after Lola ran away from a political marriage, Linlin was furious and swore to make her pay and was content with having her die without a shred of care. She even discarded one of her husbands once he gave her two daughters. It is later revealed that Big Mom does not care about any of her husbands aside from getting children and considers them as outsiders since they are not related by blood. Some of her children hold this view about their fathers as well. History Past Some time in the past, Lola left the family to look for a husband she could marry on her own. The other children, on the other hand, apparently gave up on their dreams of finding a spouse of their own choice. Lola's departure has nullified a very crucial political marriage that would have benefited the Big Mom Pirates' power, enough to have enabled them to defeat the other Yonko and for Linlin to become Pirate King. Because of this, Linlin labeled Lola a black sheep of the family and would have sent assassins after her if she could find her whereabouts. Thriller Bark Arc While traveling from the New World into Paradise, Lola and her Rolling Pirates became prisoners on Gekko Moriah's massive ship, Thriller Bark, with their shadows placed inside zombies. Nami befriended Lola's zombie alias while Lola assisted Luffy and the Straw Hats into helping bring down the Shichibukai member. Prior to departure, the Rolling Pirates captain gave Nami the Vivre Card of her mother in case they come across any trouble in the New World. Zou Arc Some time between the Curly Hat Pirates' departure from Dressrosa and the arrival of the Big Mom Pirates on Zou, Big Mom and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family agreed to a political alliance. The alliance was to be sealed by a marriage between a member of each family: Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, and Pudding, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Totto Land Arc The Sun Pirates prepared to flee Big Mom should Jinbe's request to leave her crew not go well, and Praline got angry because she thought her husband Aladine was trying to leave her, but Aladine calmed her down and she agreed to go with him anywhere. Praline then told an inquisitive Jinbe that no one who tried to leave her mother has survived. Three days before the wedding, Pudding encountered Luffy's Sanji retrieval team on Cacao Island and spoke with them. She agreed to help them rescue Sanji, as he had told her earlier that although he really wanted to marry her, he could not because he has to return to his friends. Meanwhile, as Big Mom rampaged through Sweet City on Whole Cake Island due her craving for a certain sweet, her sixteenth son, Moscato, attempted to calm her down. With no rationality due to her cravings, Linlin uses her power to remove Moscato's lifespan, killing him, which shocked Moscato's siblings Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera The Charlotte matriarch only calmed down once Jinbe gave her what she desired. As Mont-d'Or and some others carried Moscato's body away, Big Mom seemingly agreed to let Jinbe leave her, but said that he would have to lose something in return as she pulled out a roulette wheel with pictures of body parts on it. The next day, a newspaper article stated that Jinbe took back his words of leaving Big Mom's crew. Elsewhere on Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege held Pekoms at gunpoint as his wife, Chiffon, held their son, Capone Pez. Bege shot Pekoms off a cliff into shark infested water. Meanwhile, Big Mom recommissioned Caesar Clown to work on a serum that would turn her family into giants. She gave him two weeks to complete it, or else Charlotte Perospero would turn him into candy and kill him. When Luffy's Sanji retrieval team (except Brook and Pedro) ventured into the Seducing Woods after arriving at Whole Cake Island, Charlotte Brûlée and her minions confronted them to hinder their rescue operation. During a scuffle, Brûlée captured Carrot and Chopper, separating the team. After regrouping, Luffy and Nami interrogated Pound, one of Big Mom's ex-husbands. As Pound was giving away information, Charlotte Cracker appeared and confronted the group. Cracker attempted to execute Pound, but Luffy stopped him, initiating a battle with him. Meanwhile, Brûlée and her minions tried to capture Nami, but the homies stopped when Nami took out the Vivre Card Lola gave to her. Brûlée attempted to capture Nami herself, but Pound rescued the latter. Nami then defeated Brûlée with Thunderbolt Tempo. After an initial struggle, Luffy managed to land a critical hit on Cracker using Kong Gun. As Luffy supposedly shattered Cracker, the real Cracker appeared from what was revealed to be a Biscuit Soldier. The two continued battling for eleven hours, with Luffy eating Cracker's biscuit creations. Meanwhile, Brûlée chased Chopper and Carrot inside the Mirro-World. Finally, as Cracker rushed in for the kill, Luffy absorbed him into his body with a form known as Tankman, sending Cracker flying out of the Seducing Woods. The defeated Cracker flew into Sweet City and crashed into the Whole Cake Chateau, shocking Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera. The three siblings then marched out along with many other Big Mom Pirates to attack Luffy and Nami, engaging them in battle outside Sweet City. Meanwhile, Big Mom went to meet the Vinsmoke Family for lunch, quelling an argument between Anana and Dolce and Dragée along the way. She and Pudding then met the Vinsmokes, and Pudding spoke to Sanji in private, revealing that she had met his crewmates. However, Sanji had given up on escaping the marriage and decided to marry her. Outside Sweet City, the army led by the Charlotte Family overwhelmed Luffy and Nami. As they captured the two Straw Hats, they took away the vivre card Nami was carrying. The army then returned to Sweet City with the two Straw Hats in tow. In the room of treasures, Charlotte Smoothie guarded the three poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession alongside Baron Tamago. During a conversation with Sanji, Big Mom agreed to allow his friends to leave Whole Cake Island as long as Sanji complied with the wedding. Trivia *The family has a food theme with blood related members having food related names. **"Charlotte" is a popular french cake. References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Charlotte ca:Família Charlotte ru:Семья Шарлотты fr:Famille Charlotte Category:Families Category:Charlotte Family